


Outwit, Outplay, Outlast

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Game Shows, Multi, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: A reality show where a group of contestants are stranded in a remote location with little more than the clothes on their back. The lone survivor of this contest takes home one hundred and ten million yen.Watch as your favorite character compete in physical challenges, practice social manipulation, and stab each other in the back all in the name of being sole survivor. Vote each week at Tribal Council for who should get voted off the island.





	1. Media Coverage: A New Season Begins!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bachelor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650959) by [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan). 



> So this was directly inspired by Kanra-chan's "The Bachelor". I know it may not be the best gift, but hey you've been to every one of my stories and deserve some recognition especially for inspiring this light hearted mess! You're great!

**_Survivor Japan_ ** **: A New Villain Rises**

January 1, 2009

Niekawa Shuji

 

It will come as no surprise to long time fans of the international favorite reality show _Survivor_ that yet again another season marked an explosive end. But for Japanese fans of the show there was a much more immediate distraction with the return of _Survivor Japan_ after a two year hiatus. _Survivor Japan_ was inspired by the American reality television show bearing a similar name and the Swedish reality show _Expedition Robinson_ with all three shows having a similar rule set and format.

 

With _Survivor_ having proven itself in 2000 captivating audiences there quickly became a push for a Japanese version of the show. The creators Max Sandshelt, manager of the Jack O’Lantern Talent Agency and long-time fan of the American show, and Tsukumoya Shinichi, formerly a computer coder and psychologist and now host, banded together to insure its creation, eventually finding a backer in Daioh TV in early 2005.

 

Since the first season was introduced there have been many memorable characters such as **Sonohara Sayaka** , the young mother who eventually succeeded in winning the second season by slowly picking off her opponents; **Semyon “Simon” Brezhnev** , the immigrant winner of the third season and one of the most well-beloved players ever who used his winings to build the now famous _Russia Sushi_ with his closest friend and fellow Survivor, Denis Plietsky; and **Shiki Haruya** , the infamous winner of the first season who has gone down in Survivor history as the first and some say best Japanese villain. This latest season though not only introduced some new twists on the game including have three tribes at the start, but perhaps one of the most cut-throat players to have ever appeared.

 

 **Orihara Izaya** , arrived at the Mariana Islands with seventeen other contestants, including returning players Kine Makoto and Sozoro Densuke, and looked to be the weakest. Orihara was the youngest player to ever participate in the game arriving fresh from his high school graduation only eighteen years old and famously having his nineteenth birthday during the game. Orihara was physically small, young, and bore a friendly smile that early on had many underestimating him. His early alliance with first season player Kine seemed more of an accident than anything else. As the other contestants and the audience soon learned though, Orihara’s charming manners and smile hid a ruthless mind and drive to win.

 

Orihara proved himself early on winning immunity. . .  read more . 

* * *

**_Survivor Japan: Redemption Island_ **

From Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia

 _“Redemption Island” redirects here. For the Survivor twist, see_ _Survivor Japan (franchise) &_  _Redemption Island_

 

 **_Survivor Japan: Redemption Island_ ** is the thirteenth season of the Japanese Daioh TV competitive reality television series Survivor Japan . It premiered on February 16, 2013. Applicants were in January 2012 and filming took place between September and August 2012. This season was filmed near Juan del Sur, Nicaragua , the same location as season six. The show featured returning players  Yodogiri Jinnai  and  Orihara Izaya  and sixteen new players to  _Survivor Japan_ . 

 

Yagiri Namie  was named the winner in the final episode May 4, 2013, defeating Orihara Izaya and  Izumii Ran , in an 5-4-0 vote. In addition, Yagiri won $100,000 as the “Player of the Season”, taking 52% of the fans votes; Orihara Izaya was the next highest with 37%.

* * *

 

 **toratora** 3 months ago 200 Likes 55 dislikes

Ugh, hate him. Why does anyone like this ass?

_See all 39 replies_

 

 **Evolve.or.die** 2 months ago

I mean, no disrespect, but he is literally the best player ever. He’s an ass, but he’s like a Super Villain who manipulates all the pawns. Literally he’s only lost because dumb luck.

 

 **Eiman** 2 months ago

Excuse you. Did you forget Yagiri-san kicking his ass?! Like she is the clearly the better player.

 

 **Evolve.or.die** 2 months ago

Er, yeah, Yagiri was only there because the _wind_ hit Orihara’s plates. Dumb luck. If she hadn’t got immunity Mimizu woulda stayed and Orihara woulda one by a landslide. Orihara has been controlling every game since he got there. If it wasn’t for the injury his first season he would have one not Kine.

 

 **toratora** 2 months ago

he’s a fcking creep.

 

 **Bubblegumbitch** 3 days ago

Aw! Iza-chan ~ He was so cute when he was younger!

 

* * *

 **SURVIVORJAPAN** (FOLLOW)

@survivorjapandaioh

Get ready for Fans vs Favorites this fall on #SurvivorJapan Season twenty-five!

 

4:40 PM - 7 June 2017

 **603** Retweets **2347** Likes

 

 **Eijoh Hojou** @Evolve.or.die - 7 June

Replying to @survivorjapandaioh

Like we can all agree on some favs right? Like Celty-san and Orihara gotta be included.

 **Saki** @sakimikajima - 7 June

I did enjoy Izaya-san, but I hope Kida-kun returns!

 

 **Pure Water 100%** @aobakuronuma - 7 June

Orihara’s old news, I want someone new and interesting. He is literally all you hear about anymore. Boring. He wasn’t even that good, he’s never won.

 

 **RussiansDoItBetter** @officialrussiasushifanclub - 7 June

Simon though. Them muscles and that smile slay me.

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

Replying to @surviviorjapandaioh

٩(◕‿◕｡)۶ Another exciting season to come! My girish heart is aflutter!

 **RussiansDoItBetter** @officialrussiasushifanclub - 7 June

And Kanra-chan strikes again!~

 

 **RussiansDoItBetter** @officialrussiasushifanclub - 7 June

Your payer analysis and guesses are almost always right. Who do you think will be returning? Please say Simon!

 

 **Eijoh Hojou** @Evolve.or.die - 7 June

Hello Kanra-san, what are your thoughts? Orihara right?

 

 **Pure Water 100%** @aobakuronuma - 7 June

The Orihara Cult Leader appears.

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

Hello to you too Pure Water-kun! Don’t be so grumpy it will give you wrinkles!

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

(≧▽≦)/ Everyone else! Always nice to talk to my fans!

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

As to your questions, well there are several obvious choices such as Orihara and Sturluson, both of whom maintain their popularity from initial introduction. I don’t doubt Simon will accept if invited if only for the free-

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

-advertisement it would bring Russia Sushi. I also suspect they will be bringing in other old favorites such as Akabayashi and possibly Yagiri. Izumii is not likely to be invited after his arrest. Other possibilities include Sozoro, Hanejima, and even-

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

-Haruya. I heard they had originally tried to get him for Heroes vs. Villains, but he declined.

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

It looks like it’ll be an exciting season! Those poor fans are in for a shock.

 

 **Eijoh Hojou** @Evolve.or.die - 7 June

You’re one of the biggest fans I know, why haven’t you applied yet?

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

╮(︶▽︶)╭ A delicate girl like me in the jungle, perish the thought.

 

 **Kanra-chan** @youridolkanra - 7 June

Besides, who says I haven’t. Maybe you’ll be cheering for me this year? ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)


	2. Audition Tapes and Open Cast Call List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you Team Fans!
> 
> They lost the coin toss so they go first. Make sure to just vote off who you want gone this time!
> 
> Sidenote: Emilia is hard to write and I feel like I did it wrong.
> 
> Shizuo being what he is, is from official art I will find the link to.
> 
> Edit: Found it.
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CWfK6xEXAAAOfF0?format=jpg

**Sonohara Anri**

[The video opens in a nearly empty looking dorm room. It's so neat, it is almost Spartan. The books are all evenly lined up and are all clearly text books. The desk is perfectly aligned and looks freshly cleaned. The bed is made with military precision, corners neatly folded. The only sign of life is the photo of a young mother and child on the desk and the packed lunch waiting on the bed. It does not look like the room of a teenage girl, but it clearly is with the shy looking teenager looking up at the camera through her glasses, wearing a wavery smile and a Waseda University shirt.]  
  
Teenage Girl: I-I' m Sonohara Anri, a first year at Waseda University. I'm studying psychology and want to be a children's therapist. [The voice is barely audible, a soft whisper matching the demure girl. She seems to realize this and looks guilty. The next words are spoken slightly louder.]  
  
Anri: Sorry, I'm sorry. [She swallows hard.] You probably recognize my name. My mother is Sonohara Sayaka, the winner of the second season. [Her shaky smile returns, only to fall with her expression.]  
  
Anri: Or she was...[The girls voice trails off and she seems to look off into the distance before focusing back.] Sorry. I want to join because it will make me feel close to her. To go through the same experience. I w-want to honor my mother by competing like she did, [Her voice gets clearer as her back straightens and something steely and determined makes itself known.] by winning like she did.  
  
[There is something, not confident, but sure as she speaks.]  
  
Anri: I know how to play the game, I've watched it all. I know how to get close to people and use and be used as beneficially as possible.  I believe I will do well in the social part. [She gives a slightly awkward smile.] And I'm stronger than I look.  
  
[She seems to be wearing down now and rushes to finish.]  
  
Anri: That's why I should come to Survivor. To win, for my mom.

* * *

 

**Fairchild Emilia**

[The video opens with clean white lab room. There are beakers with different liquids sitting in the middle of the empty counter. The camera is focused on them. Slowly a midsection comes into view. There is the start to hips curving in an hourglass shape visible under the open white lab coat. Small gloved hands come into view as they begin to pick up the beakers and pour them into the others. When the small hand touches the initial beaker the Survivor Japan Theme starts playing. An accented voice begins to speak.]  
  
Female Voice: Outwit.  
  
[Pours one of the six beakers into another making it change into blue.]  
  
Female Voice: Outplay.  
  
[The blue liquid is quickly poured into another clear one. It begins to bubble frantically.]  
  
Female: Outlast.  
  
[The bubbling liquid is picked up and before it can overflow is poured into the final solution. A glass stirring rod is placed inside and quickly mixes. There is a hissing noise and the camera pans away from the concoction to show the woman holding it. She is revealed to be a young smiling blonde woman with a voluptuous figure and wearing safety goggles.The bubbling container is sat down out of view as the focus switches to the woman.]  
  
Female Scientist: Felicitations, greetings! I am assuredly Fairchild Emilia. I admire deeply the game of survival and seek to come and play in it. I am Biochemist for Nebula Corporation and work in Lab Five stationed in Japan. Happily I received citizenship three years before to become Japanese.  
  
[Emilia removes her goggles to reveal twinkling green eyes and slowly takes off her gloves.]  
  
Emilia: Each season watch valiant efforts to win as Sole Survivor, now I seek to become as well. Vast intellect to get to position so young as well as cunning and determined to defeat co-workers. Now Head of Lab Five. Vacation time accumulated will use to participate.  
  
[Emilia looked at the camera slyly now removing her coat to reveal her figure more in its entirety.]  
  
Emilia: Pretty face hide cunning mind. Co-workers underestimated and lost. Tribe underestimates and losses too. Speech is not perfect, but understandable. All parts come together to form something surprising.  
  
[Her left hands goes out of sight to pick up the beaker she had placed away. It is no longer bubbling and has something inside. Her gloveless hand reaches inside and pulls out a crystalline structure. She looks pointedly at the camera and bites it.]  
  
Emilia: Mix together correct chemicals make correct result every time. Sometimes delicious too. Mix my parts and self with show get winner. Make correct choice.  
  
[Emilia takes another bite, grins, and the screen fades away.]

* * *

 

**Karisawa Erika & Yumasaki Walker**

[The video opens clean and clear, obviously professional quality as it shows a panaramic view of the street before them. Standing out in the middle of the focus walking arm in arm are two twenty somethings, a woman and man, both wearing large smiles. An opening theme of an anime starts playing as both in slow motion unzip and throw away their fashionable coats to reveal the cosplay they are wearing underneath. They are both clearly dressed in them Team Rocket uniforms from the original Pokemon, only instead of an "R" there is an "S" on their chests.]  
  
The Woman: Prepare for trouble!  
  
The Man: Make it double!  
  
The Woman: To protect ourselves from near starvation!  
  
The Man: To unite all players with our combination!  
  
The Woman: To balance the trials of immunity and reward!  
  
The Man: To extend our alliance to the stage above!  
  
The Woman: Erika!  
  
The Man: Walker!  
  
Erika: Otaku Duo take Survivor this time!  
  
Walker: They should surrender or prepare to fight!  
  
Both: Final two, that's right!  
  
[The end with a mirrored pose pointing to the camera and Erika's voice over begins as a slideshow of clips showing her making jewelry, seeing cosplay, arguing and keeping order at club meetings, and watching Survivor plays on her phone.]  
  
Erika: Karisawa Erika, a self employeed individual relying on her own wits to get by, she's a hard worker, natural leader and peace maker, and avid fan.  
  
[The video switches to Walker's voice overlapping footage of him examining a print in a shop, pulling out a rare prize from a toy machine, reading a manga on Machievelli, and watching the reunion in a sushi restaurant.]  
  
Walker: Yumasaki Walker is a main with a discerning eye for lies and fakers, a string of luck that sees him through, a background knowledge in strategy, and a long love of Survivor.  
  
[The scene switches back to Erika and Walker on the streets their Team Rocket cosplay is gone and instead they are no dressed in buffs and shorts, both wearing what looks like immunity idols.]  
  
Both: Both of us have the skills, knowledge, and love of the game to make us [The torch held between them flickers.] The Sole Survivor. Pick us, one or both, and you won't lack for an entertaining winner. 

* * *

**Heiwajima Shizuo**

[Shows the living room of an apartment. There is a scratchy noise as if someone is breathing to close to a microphone. The room has an old, but comfortable looking coach. It is neat but lived in. Behind the coach there are family photos proudly posted. On the shelves there is a mixture of adult mysteries, children books, encyclopedias, and music sheets. One shelf down where a child can reach a whicker basket sits inside with toys peeking out. The coach has a knitted blanket with small tufts running along it. Poking out of one corner is a white rabbit with pink sewn on eyes and a pink bow. A small boy, about six or seven comes within view of the camera, he has thick brown hair, honey gold eyes, and is humming the Sailor Moon theme under his breath as he picks up the bunny. He looks at the camera and stares for a few moments slightly off from the direct center. Then he calls out.]  
  
Little Boy: Daddy the camera works!  
  
[There is a wide smile on the child's face at the loud thumb, muffled curse, and running footsteps that follows. The little boy continues to grin his eyes following a figure out of sight. Then the camera is covered by a hand and the video goes black for a few seconds. When the scene returns a man nearly identical to the boy only with bright blonde hair and wearing light pink scrubs is in view. He is not grinning and looks nervous. Behind him the room has been straightened up and the blanket folded.]  
  
Young Man: Hello. I'm Heiwajima Shizuo and I'm applying for Survivor Japan.  
  
[His eyes flicker down and a paper is just visible in his lap shielded by his hands. He relaxes a little and after a deep breath continues.]  
  
Shizuo: I don't really like talking about myself, but my family says I gotta give the full story for this, so here goes.  
  
[A steadying breath.]  
  
Shizuo: I started watching Survivor when it came out. I was still in high school at the time and going through a...[There is an awkward pause.] Rough patch. I got into fights, with other students, with gang, with anyone who came after me. I had a horrible temper [Another quicker pause] still do. And soon I had a reputation. People wanted to fight me just to prove how strong they were. They didn't win.  
  
[Shizuo looks increasingly uncomfortable and his hands clench in a fist, he seems to be counting under his breath. When he continues his voice is strained.]  
  
Shizuo: I didn't either. Not really. I hate violence and I couldn't stop being violent. Watching the show together was something my brother and I did together while patching me up after fights. After I graduated it didn't get much better. I was an adult, but I still had a temper and now I had people with grudges. For a long time I bounced from job to job. I didn't bother with college. I'd gotten decent grades, but everyone always said I wouldn't be much, I let myself believe them.  
  
[There is another deep breath.]  
  
Shizuo: That all changed when I turned twenty. A girl I was, eh, close to [A hint of red appeared on his face.] got pregnant. She said she didn't want kids, but I decided I did. So, she had them. Emi is a great woman, but she didn't want to be a mom. She visits sometimes, sends presents.  She's the kids favorite aunt.  
  
[True warmth enters his face and he lights up when he smiles, looking startlingly handsome. There is clear love, pride, and happiness now and it softens him.]  
  
Shizuo: I've got three sons. Delic who you saw earlier, Tsuki, and Rubi. The three of them are the best thing I have ever done in my life. After I had the boys to look after I started to calm down. I had three babies who relied on me. I moved in with a friend and eventually he convinced me to become a nurse while working nights as a bartender.  
  
[The small this time was shyly proud, directed inward.]  
  
Shizuo: Somehow I managed to do it and have been working at the same hospital as my friend for three years. With a better job I got my own place for my family. Not too long ago my brother participate in Survivor. When he didn't win the boys made me promise I'd try to get in next time. And well, here I am.

[He shrugs.]  
  
Shizuo: I love Survivor, I watch it with my family now and it's one of the things we do together. I want to go and win for my boys, my brother, and myself. To prove that I can.  
  
[His becomes a little sheepish now.]  
  
Shizuo: I'm not the best socially speaking, but I'm incredibly athletic and good with puzzles. My life as a parent and nurse makes me good thinking on my feet and has taught me a lot about convincing others. I'm a good judge of character and at figuring out schemes. I think, or my children do anyway, that I could win. And, hey, a hundred million yen would go a long way to giving them a better future so I'm willing to fight for it.  
  
[His serious expression fades back to the awkwardness from the beginning.]  
  
Shizuo: I guess that's all, thank you for you time. [He gives a slight bow and leans forward, arm reaching out, and the video cuts off.]

* * *

**Open Call Cast List Finalists**

Tanaka Tom, 28, Debt Collector

Drakonova Vorona, 24, Private Security Specialist

Rokujou Chikage, 20, YouTuber

Kishitani Shinra, 26, Doctor

Kuronuma Aoba, 18, Student

Ryuugamine Mikado, 19, Web Site Designer 

Hijiribe Ruri, 24, Idol

Togusa Saburo, 26, Driver


End file.
